ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
One to be Feared
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions de:Promathia-Mission 6-4 }} Walkthrough * Talk to Cid at Metalworks for a quick cutscene. * Head to the Tavnazian Safehold (Home Point #2 is the fastest option). * Enter Sealion's Den for a quick cutscene. * Examine the Iron Gate ahead to enter the battlefield for One to be Feared. (see strategies) * After defeating Ultima, the party will be teleported to Lufaise Meadows. This is when the players will receive a Ducal Guard's Ring which completes the mission. ** Anyone who has already completed the mission before, will be teleported to Sealion's Den. Fight! * The fight is doable but still pretty difficult at level 65 with Trust. Easier at level 80+, trivial at Item Level. * Buffs are removed upon entry. * 45 minute time limit. * Experience Points are not lost from KO. * Tractor is not allowed. * The battle is split into 3 parts: 5 Mammet-22 Zeta's, Omega, then Ultima. ** Before each part, the party's HP and MP will be restored, but TP will be reset. The monsters will not attack as soon as they can, they will wait until a player character moves close enough or executes any action towards them. *** Pet TP is not reset and deployed Automatons are not lost. *** Finishing Moves remain intact, as with any other buff. You may find it useful to build to 5 in each fight and use Reverse Flourish, from Dancer main or support jobs, prior to the next. ** To continue to the next part, examine the door and select the option to approach the next warship. 5 x Mammet-22 Zeta (Job Varies) * 4,000 HP. * Susceptible to Silence, Bind, Aspir, and Yellow Liquid. * Comparably weaker to the Mammet-19 Epsilon. * Changes jobs by drawing a different weapon. ** No weapon: No job. ** Staff: Black Mage. ** Spear: Dragoon. ** Sword: Warrior. Omega (Biotechnological Weapon) * Approximately 14,000 HP. * Auto-Regen of 1 HP/tic. * Susceptible to Aspir. * Long-monster facing. I.e., it won't immediately turn to face its target. * Counter attacks. * Additional effect: stun on its melee attacks. * Attack speed increases based on remaining hit points. ** Increases at 60% and 25% health. * Does not regenerate to full when the party is defeated. * CCB Polymer Pump inflicts amnesia on it for 1 minute. * See Omega for more details. Ultima (Biotechnological Weapon) * Approximately 15,000 HP. * Auto-Regen of 1 HP/tic. * Susceptible to Aspir. * Additional effect: paralyze on its melee attacks. * Does not regenerate to full when the party is defeated. * At low HP Ultima will be able to spam TP Attacks, the most dangerous of which appears to be Antimatter, which can do upwards of 550+ dmg to a level 99 with Shell V and Protect V. * CCB Polymer Pump inflicts amnesia on it for 1 minute. * See Ultima for more details. Notes One of the more infamous battles in the game, known by players as "The Airship Fight".